


[Sfw] A Deserved Begining

by Spoiler1001



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Wedding! Now without the smut, if you were here for the story.





	[Sfw] A Deserved Begining

Flash held onto Eddie's arm as the man slept. Nightmares were a common occurrence, often enough to warrant watching, just in case. Flash pulled himself closer and placed a kiss on his cheek, lips being buried by the beard, before nuzzling into the crook of his neck. 

 

Eddie stiffened for a millisecond, before relaxing. His hand finding it's way to the center of his back and pulling him closer.  

 

“hello.” He whispered. The other man responded by just kissing the nearest patch of skin, causing the man to let out a soft noise. 

 

“I'm sorry to wake you up.” Flash whispered. Eddie raised an eyebrow, knowing that Flash was actually quite proud of doing so. He just grinned and kissed Flash.

 

“don't be.” Eddie smirked, sliding up and over Flash, both men grinning, joy and bliss flooding through their bond. 

 

“We should get married.” Flash grinned. 

 

Eddie pulled away and raised an eyebrow. “does it really matter?”

 

Flash cupped the others cheek. “It would be the world to me.” 

 

“I'm not saying no, but ask me again with a ring.” Eddie smiled and kissed Flash's palm.

 

“smartass”

 

Eddie laughed. “You love it.” He kissed Flash harder, 

* * *

 

_ Being a gym teacher was a nice life for Flash. He was military, a former football star and honestly, with his smile he could get most other teachers to get along with him.  _

 

_ He hated wearing the suits and ties for work but people seemed to expect it of him. But at least his hair could be what he wanted.  _

 

_ He could feel his symbiote squirm under his skin. Loneliness flooded his system. Flash sighed and placed a hand on his side and kept pushing forward. Children talked among themselves as they packed up to leave for the day.  _

 

_ He went on auto pilot until he saw a man sitting by a car with his name written on a piece of paper in the man's hands.  _

 

_ Flash looked up at the man and the symbiote screeched.  _

 

_ Flash made his way over to the man and looked him in the eye.  _

 

_ “can I help you sir?” flash whispered.  _

 

_ “It depends on what you've done.” The man answered. “see I'm looking for someone important to me.”  _

 

_ “Eddie Brock.” Flash sighed. “You're Eddie Brock.” _

 

_ “and you're a real Sherlock.” Eddie snorted. “Get in the car. I want to talk to you privately.”  _

 

_ “hell, no.” Flash glared. “i'm not going anywhere with you.” _

 

_ “do you want to discuss what you've been doing with my other in front of people who still respect you?” Eddie raised an eyebrow and the symbiote flowed just under his skin.  _

 

_ “I haven't done  anything wrong. And I can shout it from the rooftop.” Flash cupped his hand over his heart and black ooze flowed over his hand, white eyes staring up at Eddie.  _

 

_ Eddie glared at Flash.  _

* * *

 

They opted for a church wedding. Flash, didn't know why, but it just felt right. Maybe it was the Catholic in him. Maybe it was the fact that the sun through the stained glass windows made Eddie's eyes shine the brightest blue Flash had ever seen, and made them reflect every color in the known universe. 

 

Flash looked at himself in the mirror. His dress uniform was in perfect condition. The metals were gleaming. His hair was slicked back and his beret was pinned into place. He stood tall, the prosthesis holding him up and his cane glowed silver. He looked like a hero. Maybe it was the bond with Eddie, how Eddie was feeling happiness, anxiety, and grief. Flash sighed and tried to send comfort over but he didn't know where to begin. 

 

At least Flash could still make peace with his Ex wife. 

 

A tear fell down his cheek and he sighed, looking down and away from the mirror. 

 

After a moment of thought, Flash looked up and glared at his reflection.

 

“Peter.” Flash yelled from the dressing room he was in. 

* * *

 

_ Flash wound up in Eddie's car. The radio only played static and each heartbeat made time slow down more and more. The symbiote made small chirping noises and the eyes were wide, looking like they were close to tears.  _

 

_ “where are we going,” Flash awkwardly asked.  _

 

_ “your apartment” Eddie answered pulling up to where he needed to be.   _

 

_ “you drove me home.” Flash laughed.  _

 

_ “We needed to talk properly.”  _

 

_ “what do you want to know?!” flash asked annoyed and his voice cracked. Both men and the symbiote winced at the sound.  _

 

_ A beat passed and Eddie looked out the window as he parked.  _

 

_ “my symbiote was ripped from me and I find you using them for legs and-” Eddie spoke quietly, shoulders lax and his eyes dull. _

 

_ “That's not was happened. I was given the symbiote but they miss you. They cry every night Eddie. Me being a hero is nice for both of us. I'm not part of the military anymore. I'm done.” Flash sighed. “I'm not hurting them. “  _

 

_ “are they happy with you?” Eddie whispered Flash tried to read his eyes but they were foggy and distant.  _

 

_ “would be happier with you.” Flash responded. _

 

_ Eddie stayed quiet and parked the car, getting the wheelchair and making sure Flash got home.  _

 

_ “Eddie...what's going on? He whispered to himself as the symbiote danced under his skin.  _

__

* * *

  
  


Eddie was in a dressing room on the opposite side of the church waiting for the wedding to start.  The symbiote was a perfect tuxedo and there was silence. Just quiet enough for his thoughts to crowd him. He sat on a chair in the room and had his head buried in his hand as he cried, memories of him trying to make things right with Anne, only to have that ripped from him. He couldn't lose Flash. He was practically shaking with emotion. He could feel comfort flood into his mind earlier but it didn't help. 

 

A knock pulled him away from his thoughts. 

 

“Ed. What’s wrong.” Flash stepped into the room. 

 

“It’s nothing. I'm just stupid.” Eddie whispered.

 

Flash placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie looked up, tears in his eyes. Using a thumb to wipe the tears, Flash leaned down and gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Not stupid. Never stupid.” Flash whispered and placed his hand at the back of his head, playing with his hair.

 

“I'm gonna screw it up. I can’t-cant” Eddie continued to sob, placing his head in the crook of Flash's neck, trying to not grab at the uniform. 

 

“can't what, ed” flash whispered letting him cry. 

 

“I can't lose you.” 

 

Flash sighed and pulled back to look Eddie in the eyes. “i'm right here.” 

 

“but-” 

 

“Edward, you are not alone anymore.”

* * *

 

_ Flash was not using his nightly runs as agent venom to look for Eddie. He was not. They symbiote may have said and felt otherwise but he wasn't. He was just swinging by dealing with crimes and if he found Eddie, well that would just be a dandy coincidence.  _

 

_ He felt free doing flips and cartwheels a man his age had no business doing but by god, it was fun. The symbiote was gabby to do this as well, but was actually honest about looking for eddie.  _

 

_ Agent venom zoomed in on a chemical factory. The fumes emitting from the chemicals made the symbiote dance and bleach white before fading back to black. Flash snarled under his symbiote but stayed calm, even as he heard crashes from within the building. Of course being as diligent as he was, he went to investigate, only to find Eddie with his back to a wall and a pistol pointed to his chest.  _

 

_ Flash glared at the man holding the gun.  _

 

_ “fuck off Price.” He whispered, the voice of the symbiote showing through.  _

 

_ “You know this guy Thompson?” Eddie looked taken aback by the tone of voice he used to greet the man with the gun.  _

 

_ “yeah he likes symbiotes. Wants one.” Flash sighed, inching closer. Lee looked quickly between the two and ran his fingers through his hair, fingers catching on the black ratsnest.  _

 

_ “not at the moment, no, right now I want answers.” Lee snarled.  _

 

_ “about what?” Eddie gritted his teeth.  _

 

_ “how the hell you're still alive” Lee growled at Eddie.  _

 

_ “well my organs haven't failed yet so here I am.” Eddie grinned, red staining his teeth.  _

 

_ “what is he talking about, Ed?” Flash asked, the symbiote squirming over him, wanting to reach over and touch Eddie.  _

 

_ “Its nothing. I'm fine.” Eddie refused to look at Flash.  _

 

_ Lee let out a bitter laugh and pulled back the safety.  _

 

_ “his sorry ass is almost down for the count.” Lee laughed.  _

 

_ “I happen to think his ass is fine” blurted Flash, wincing at the forwarders of the statement. _

 

_ Eddie looked at Flash for a heartbeat, an eyebrow raised.  _

 

_ Lee shook his head. “He should be dead, he's choking on his blood.” _

 

_ “yeah. Maybe. So I really must be going.” Eddie took a step forward. _

 

_ Lee fired six rounds into Eddie's chest.  _

* * *

 

After Eddie calmed down, Flash sighed and stepped away. Eddie stood up to stay in contact with Flash but he just grabbed his hands.

 

“it'll just be a few hours then we'll be alone and each other's” he whispered. “I'm not leaving you.” 

 

“divorces can happen.” Eddie whispered. 

 

“there's nothing that could make me not love you.” Flash smiled and straightened Eddie's tie. “This just makes it official.” 

 

“you are perfect, you know that?” Eddie gave a shy smile and wiped away the remainder of his tears. 

 

“far from it. That why we work.” Flash smiled and walked away. “I'll see you at the altar.”

* * *

 

_ Flash shrieked as Eddie collapsed. His eyes were glassy as he left his body. The symbiote cried and latched onto Eddie, tugging Flash along. Lee Price walked out of the way as Flash grabbed onto Eddie's shoulders. The symbiote slowly left Flash, but desperately clinging to both.  _

 

_ “Its ok, it's gonna be ok.” Flash smiled. The symbiote was mostly attached to Eddie. Eddie opened his eyes.  _

 

_ Flash smiled and hugged him. Eddie was slow to respond, just kind of leaning into the hug.  _

 

_ In all the stress, Flash had forgotten one thing.  _

  
  


_ Lee made himself the focus of the room by dumping some of the chemical on Flash. _

 

_ Flash pushed Eddie away in a panic, the symbiote splitting apart, Flash's side of the symbiote bleaching white, causing Flash to scream in shock and agony.  _

 

_ “Flash!” Eddie gasped, the symbiote wrapping around him instantaneously.  _

 

_ Pinning Lee was easy. He was a scrawny man, smelling of metal and death. Forcing him on the ground with his own gun pointed was easier and with a twitch of his finger, getting vengeance, well, that was pathetically simple.  _

 

_ He stared numbly at the body below him, not quite reacting to what he had done. It was a groan of pain that brought him back to reality.  _

 

_ “h-hey dude still with us?” Eddie ran over to Flash, the symbiote crawling under his skin, flinching away from the chemicals. Flash seemed uninjured, but his side of the symbiote danced, bleached white, on his skin.  _

 

_ Flash's green eyes were glazed but focused on Eddie. Emotions swirled in his eyes.  _

 

_ “you're alive,” he whispered and kissed Eddie.  _

 

_ Eddie jumped back as Flash launched himself at the other man, soon relaxing into the kiss, supporting the other man's head. Tongues was soon involved as lips were bitten. Flash's long reddish hair was sticking to Eddie's forehead. Finally Flash pulled away ducking in embarrassment.  _

 

_ “what was that.” Eddie smiled a bit as Flash gripped onto his arm and seemed to look through his skin.  _

 

_ “you're alive.” Flash whispered. “Its over. The symbiote saved you.”  _

 

_ Eddie seemed to grow quiet, as if trying to read something, but then he smiled. “So they did.”  _

* * *

 

They decided to walk down the aisle hand in hand. They had no one to walk them down the aisle and this was a them thing, the people invited was just there to watch them move forward. Flowers were everywhere, all different colors. 

 

They maintained eye contact with each other as the priest did a speech about love and unity, and they said their I dos. When the line about death parting them came up, Eddie squeezed Flash's hand, leading to the other running his thumb over Eddie's knuckles to comfort him. 

 

Flash lead the kiss before Eddie took over,  the two gripping each other like the world wanted them seperate. 

 

“I love you” flash whispered in the others ear “and now the world can see it.” 

 

Eddie went rigid for a second. 

 

“Eugene,” Eddie whispered. “I love you too, so so much.” 

 

Their first dance was a slow piece,  Flash easily kept up on his prosthetics. Eddie had one hand on flash’s lower back and the other outstretched, grasping Flash’s. It was a longer song for the first dance but neither really noticed, both two focused on each other. Flash put his head in the crook of Eddie's neck. “I love you.” Flash whispered as the song ended. 

 

The other guests at the reception jumped onto the dance floor as some pop songs came up, two hyped out on sugar and cake to really care about anything. 

 

Honestly they were so far gone the newly married couple had fifteen different blackmail stories each if they needed to use such things. 

 

The people left early, seeing as Flash and Eddie had a flight to catch, out to their own pleasant little place to celebrate their union. 

 

* * *

  
  


Tony stark had lent them a boat on an abandoned island. It was familiar to Eddie,  but Flash never saw it. It was their little hideaway, but it never felt right to go back to it until now. It was a small boat, with the steering wheel and radio above deck and a soft mattress below. 

 

Eddie looked up at the stars, contemplating his faith, seeing as everything was taken away, but everything he had gotten back and then some. His whole world was waiting below deck for him and his whole sky was buried in his soul. 

 

After a sigh he stood up and walked down to where his husband lay. Flash was fast asleep, face soft and breathing steady. Eddie stared for a second, lost in his emotions. Then he crawled into bed with Flash and hugged the man. 

 

“Hey Ed.” Flash mumbled and played with the hair on Eddie's beard. 

 

“Thank you.” Eddie could only whisper. 

 

“mmm…? For what?” Flash looked confused.

 

“For giving me a chance.” Eddie smiled tears running down his face. 

 

Flash just wiped the tears away a gave Eddie a kiss.


End file.
